Secret Password
by bonesmad
Summary: Brennan tries to guess his password, he thinks that she'll never get it... but with Angela's help maybe she can
1. Chapter 1

_Ok just a little bit of fluff that popped into my head in the middle of the news last night! Hope you like it! _

_Lol_

_Grace (bonesmad)_

Brennan and Booth were sitting in her office after the funeral of their co-worker. Booth was still taunting her about how he knew what she'd use for her password.

"Daffodil, Daisy, Jupiter, Pig, Dolphin, Snicker-doodle…" he listed off on his fingers.

"Ok, Ok!" she interrupted. "How do you know all of my passwords?" she said.

"I'm a detective Bones it's my job!" she raised an eyebrow. "I know you Bones just accept it!" he shrugged.

"I know you too!"

"Not as well as I know you. You don't pay enough attention Bones."

"Yes I do! Give me something to try and guess."

"Ok try my F.B.I. clearance."

"Parker." She answered immediately.

"No, it used to be though." He replied. She bit her lip.

"Pie!" he laughed.

"No!"

"Ranger's lead the way?"

"No but good one." He smiled. Her expression deepened.

"Steelers?" she said after a minute of silence.

"No but again a past code." His smile got wider. She looked down at the ground, wearing the expression that she normally had when she was studying remains. Fifteen minutes later she was still guessing.

"That place you talk about… two Lake Stadium… or something" she said.

"Three River Stadium! No, Bones you'll never get it!" He couldn't get over how many things she had guessed. Maybe she did know him. Just not well enough.

"Ok so tell me!"

"I can't just tell you! if you guess correctly I'll tell you. But not otherwise!" he grinned.

"Please Booth!" she whined.

"That look doesn't work for Parker what thinks it will work for you Bones!" he laughed and stood up.

"But you know mine!"

"Because I guessed right! Now I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She didn't reply she just pulled out a refill pad and started writing up a list of other guesses. He just shook his head and left

A half an hour later he was sitting at his desk. Turning on the computer he waited for it to boot-up. He laughed again thinking about all her different guesses. He had felt slightly mean for letting her guess his password when he knew she'd never get it. He brought up the F.B.I. page and logged in, typing in his five letter pass word

B-O-N-E-S


	2. Chapter 2

_This was meant to be a one-shot but I forgot to put it down as complete so I said I'd just try and make a story out of it! Thanks for reading!_

_Lol_

_Grace (bonesmad)_

Angela walked into Brennan's office at seven o' clock.

"Hey sweetie! I say your light on so I said I'd come in and tell you to go home!" she laughed walking in the door. She looked around the room for Temperance and found her curled up in a chair in the corner. "Bren? What are you doing?" Brennan looked up from her notebook.

"Hi Ange." She smiled. Her best friend sat down across from her. 

"What are you doing?"

"Booth annoyed me earlier by guessing everything I have ever thought about using as my pass word, so I'm trying to guess his." She replied.

"By writing a list? Bren I thought you knew you were in a building with one of the best computer systems in the world!" Angela shook her head. "Come to my office and we'll have it cracked within the hour." 

"I don't know what that means." She replied.

"We figure out what his password is." She stood up taking Brennan's arm and led her to her own office.

"Ok so it's his F.B.I. clearance right?" Angela asked sitting at her computer.

"Yes."

"That's the only one I haven't been able to get." 

"I didn't know we had a code breaking system on the Jeffersonian computers." 

"It's not, this is just a little project of mine." She shrugged.

"Right. I guess this is one of those things I don't tell Cam." She smiled.

"Thanks Bren. Ok so user name, is it Seeley Booth or S. Booth?"

"S. Booth. I've seen him type that in." Angela pressed the correct keys. "When did you start this program?"

"A few months back. In my spare time." She smiled.

"Right." She nodded, settling in a chair beside her. 

"Ok so what have you tried?"

"Parker, Rangers lead the way, Steelers, Pittsburgh…" Brennan listed off everything she had tried already. 

"Wow you thought of a lot."

"I thought so but none of them were right." She shrugged. 

"Right so using my programme it can tell us how many letters are needed for the password." Brennan watched as Angela's fingers flew over the keyboard. Ten minutes later the computer beeped. "Right this narrows it down quite a bit. Five letters." She turned to Brennan. "This should do the trick." She hit enter. "The computer runs through all the possible words it could be finding which letters fit and eventually it comes up with the correct solution." 

"You sound like me Ange." She laughed. 

"Booth's right I'm slowly turning into a squint." She joined in the laughter. Twenty minutes later they were still waiting for the computer to finish. 

"Angela I just want to grab some things from my office I'll b back in a second." Just as she left the computer beeped again. Angela clicked into the box that had popped up giving her Booth's password.

"Oh my God!" she grinned from ear to ear. Closing the programme she slowly turned towards the door. Brennan walked back in but stopped when she saw the look on Angela's face.

"What's wrong Angela?"

"I just found the password." She said. "You'll never believe what it is!" Brennan raised an eyebrow…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ange are you going to tell me of not?" Brennan asked trying once again to look behind her to the computer, but Angela was blocking her.

"I don't think I should Bren it's Booth personal… whatever." Angela smiled.

"Ange!" Brennan pushed her aside and looked at the screen.

"I already closed it." Angela said.

"Ange you have to tell me! I mean you know."

"I don't know…"

"Angela please I cant let him have this on me. I need to beat him."

"God you're so childish the pair of you." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Tell me Angela please."

"It's bones." Brennan just looked at her.

"What. Why would he use that, he doesn't work with bones I do. I mean he doesn't even like bones." Angela put a hand on her hip.

"Sweetie do I really have to spell this out for you?" she said. Brennan didn't reply. "People use things for their passwords that mean something to them. Something that they're not easily going to forget. What significance does the word bones have for Booth." Angela sighed, for a genius Brennan could be very thick sometimes.

"I don't know… Oh…" she stopped. Angela nodded

"Finally." Shaking her head she turned back to her computer. Brennan left the room silently.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- -------------------

"Me!" she said opening the office door. "I'm your password." Booth looked up from his desk.

"What?" he said.

"Your password is Bones!" she said

"How did you…" he said standing up.

"Why," she said.

"Why is it my password."

"Yes."

"I… just… because…" he stumbled over his words.

"Just tell me, does it mean something."

"I means you're important." He said slowly.

"Well you never guessed my most important one, my laptop one." She said and left the room. Booth just watched her leave. Why did he just feel like he'd been caught out on something bold.

----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Brennan sat down on her couch and pulled out her laptop. _Booth using her as his password doesn't mean anything does it… _she thought. Booting it up she typed in her password of three years. _… and just 'cause I use him as mine doesn't mean anything does it?..." _

F-B-E-Y-E-C-A-N-D-Y


End file.
